Children
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Draco Malfoy is at his parents party and he's looking for something. He seems awfully nervouse about it too. One-shot


Draco's cold grey eyes scanned the room studying the faces for a moment as they pass but quickly moving on, he wished that there was not so many people around, it would make his life easier. Several girls smiled warmly at him as his gaze passed over them but he returned no such show of affection or courtesy. The hall was vast and had quickly become packed with people and this made Draco more nervous, were they even going to turn up? He sighed stopped besides the large table which had been stretched out along the hall and scattered with food. For a moment he allowed himself to focus on the food and forget, if only partially, about the uneasy, nervousness which had enveloped him all evening. He tugged at his collar for a moment thinking about things, perhaps he should just enjoy the evening. As he started to walk away a mass clasped itself around his neck, hugging him from behind, and laughter followed a sweet, musical sound which erased all traces of nervousness from Draco.

'Rose, get off' He called trying to suppress a laugh as he pulled at her hands. Rose reluctantly let him go and he turned around to face her; a ghost of a smile on his lips. He hugged her taking in the sweet smell which surrounded her and how soft her long, curled hair was against his face.

'Come on, Draco' Rose called breaking the hug and grasping his hand and pulling him towards the front of the hall, where the large, heavy, oak doors were situated. She smiled at several of the people who watched them with mixed expressions; some showed confusion while others showed envy. Rose tugged the blonde out of the vast, packed room by his hand and he followed attempting to show a faked reluctantly but she took no attention of it. His grey eyes watched her brunette hair as it bounced around her shoulders from here movement and occasional they flickered to watch her long, purple dress sway and dance around her body. Once they reached the main doorway she immediately started to make her way up the large staircase which dominated the room. At this point her hand dropped Draco's in favor of placing her it on top of the polished banisters which glinted in the pale, flickering light from the hanging chandelier overhead. Draco followed her up the stairs at a much slower pace then she had and she was standing at the top impatiently watching him. 'Draco' Rose complained pacing between the sides of the steps until it annoyed her too much. Eventually she rushed back down to Draco to pull him up the stairs faster than he had previously.

'Careful' Draco hissed at her while narrowly avoiding tripping up on a loose step. Rose giggled but slowed down slightly, although she had managed to reach the top of the stairs. Now it was Draco's time to lead and he walked down a hall and through a large elegant door and onto a balcony which surveyed the vast fields around the manor and overlooked the lake. Rose looked out into the dark fields and lake with awe; it was a beautiful sign from the balcony although the cold air forced her to pull her cloak tighter around her body. Draco watched her for a moment before a chuckle escaped his throat which caused her to look around into his wonderful grey eyes with curiosity filling her eyes.

'Like a child you are still so amazed by something that simple' he laughed gesturing towards view and Rose's face twisted with anger.

'I am not a child' She sneered turning away from the older boy and folding her arms in front of her chest. Her reaction caused Draco to smile and step closer to her, his shaking hands moved to rest against her shoulders and his lips moved close to her ear.

'Prove it' He whispered and she thought for a moment, attempting to think of a way to prove that she is no longer a child. Draco watched her concentrate on thinking things through, as if watching a rodent running on its wheal.

'How?' She asked after a few moments of silence and she turned to face him, looking curiously at how much he was shaking, he was normally so confident, so certain that it was unusual for him to be shaking. Draco appeared to think things through for a moment before he pressed his lips roughly against hers. Shocked her hands raised to steady herself on the banister which she was pressed against. After a moment Draco moved backwards slightly, although he was still pinning Rose to the banister, and his eyes searched her face for any indication that she resented him actions. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red and shock was still displayed clearly on her face. Her thoughts were blurred, if existence and she could feel here heart racing in her chest.

'Sorry' Draco said stepping away from Rose and back into the manor, fear about his actions starting to twist and snare into his mind like a thorn bush twisting through cracked bricks. Rose stared after him for a few moments wondering how she should react. Her lips still tinged slightly and he raised her hands to touch them gently with her fingertips. The cold wind blew across her and she stepped inside the house herself once her thoughts had returned to normal and her heart had slowed. She paused just inside the doorway and looked around the corridor, she could hear the party below and the chatter of people and for a moment she considered simply rejoining it. After a moment of thinking she traced her way along the corridor attempting to remember the route which she was attempting to travel. Eventually she stopped outside a plain, wooden door and raised her hand to knock on the door before hesitating for a moment, wondering if she is doing the correct actions. She knocks. Silence follows and she pushes the door softly so that it swung open.

'Dr-Draco' she called sounding nervous as she stepped into the room clutching at a golden chain which hung from her neck, a present which Draco had given her some years before. Draco looked up at her and raised his hand by way of greeting before looking away again, his throat felt dry and he was shaking slightly, less than before. Rose stood by the door uncertainly before stepping forward and sitting besides Draco on the bed. 'Wh- Why did you apologize?' she asked her fingers still twisting the chain around her neck and her eyes focused on the closed window. Draco looked at Rose for a moment thinking about what happened and, before he managed to process the thought, he was kissing her again. When they broke the kiss Rose blushed again and looked away while Draco smirked at her reaction before catching her lips again with his.

The crowd had begun to thin and Narcissa Malfoy looked towards her son who had disappeared from her line of sight for most of the day, he seemed unusually happy she thought watching as he and his friend. The pair sat chatting on the floor, children, Narcissa smirked rolling her eyes at them.


End file.
